


Tangled Hooves

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Horses, Shipping, mlp, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long-due day off, Starlight gets to join Trixie on a best friends day out. Unfortunately Trixie's sour mood causes Starlight to worry, and a chain of events unexpectedly pulls them closer. Starlight plays good friend(tm) but begins to realize there may be something else she's feeling.





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight frantically scrambled around, pushing off a clasped file from her desk. Twilight attempted to sort through a large bookcase, magically tossing papers and books everywhere. A massive paper stack fell to the floor, Twilight’s horn shot sparkling purple wisps as she struggled to lift it.  
"I can't believe I can't find it! And today of all days!"  
Starlight nervously tapped her hoof against the castle’s dining table. She mulled the morning over, Twilight’s erratic behavior left her perplexed. Her breakfast plate had been empty for a half hour, the pancake’s honey was beginning to harden. "Twilight I hate to be a huge bummer but-"  
"What!" Twilight huffed, throwing the papers aside in a fit of rage.  
"It's." Starlight's ears flicked back, she hid her nervousness with a shaky giggle. "No. I- it's nothing!" Twilight forced a smile, pushing her mane out of her eyes. She abruptly dropping the levitated papers, hanging her head in exhaustion. "Sorry, Starlight." Her voice trembled, still tinged with anger  
"It's just. Spike and I are leaving for Canterlot” She attempted to catch her breath. “On Monday and-"  
Starlight nodded obediently, hoping Twilight wouldn't lay a speech on her. "It's just. Our next lesson was about accepting differences and-" Starlight slumped down, attempting to hide her guilt. "Oh. I see." Starlight's mood grew sour as she tried to hold back a sniffle. Twilight's paced toward her student, anxiously realising the error she'd made. "No, Starlight. That's not what I meant." Starlight looked up, hastily wiping away small teardrop. "This is more about. Friendship differences."  
"Ah right!" Starlight jolted up immediately, covering up her remaining sadness.. "Sorry, about that, Teacher!" Twilight forced a cute smile, waving her hoof in an apologetic manner. “You don’t have to call me that!”  
“Sorry, teacher!” Twilight rolled her eyes, trying to grasp the situation. "Look. I think this morning has gotten off to a bad start." Twilight mulled it over, looking toward the doorway. "I think. Spike probably wanted to go visit Fluttershy. Maybe to see Elizabeak? Or... something." Starlight knew she was trying to worm her way out of this, but arguing with Twilight never ended well. Twilight’s emotions appeared to be running higher than usual, a day off studying couldn't hurt. "Are you sure Twilight? Is it okay if I just miss out today?" Starlight got up, carefully angling her breakfast plate toward the kitchen. "Positive!" Twilight slammed her hoof down on the table in success. Starlight jumped, startled at the expression of relief.  
"Eheh, sorry." Twilight covered her mouth with her wing, attempting to muffle her giggles. "Anyway. Why don't you go spend the day in the library, or the spa?"  
Starlight knew what she wanted to do, but it wasn't going to sit right with Twilight. "O-oh! Yes of course! That sounds perfect I'll, be right over there!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took starlight a good half hour to navigate through the castle. She was beginning to think it was a lost cause. Getting stuck in Spike’s bathroom was never fun. After finding the front door, she was ready for a nap. Manually pushing the heavy crystal doors open, she was eagerly greated,  
"Huzzah!" Starlight whipped her head around, attempting to locate the call.  
"Overrr herreee!"  
"Ah! Hi Trix!"  
Trixie smiled egotistically, tipping her hat in a flamboyant manner.  
"Well, Starrlight! I'm guessing the frrrriendship lessons didn't go so great?"  
Starlight cocked her head, confused.. "Where you listening in on me?"  
Trixie blushed, hiding her face with her hat. "N-no not at all!"  
Starlight raised an eyebrow, tapping her hoof judgmentally.  
"Mmm. So what if a little birdy told me, it's. Not like I would even care about your lessons!”  
Starlight sniggered, grinning down on her friend. "You know your stop rolling your r’s when you're nervous."  
"No! You're lying!" Trixie's hat fell off in the commotion, she quickly scrambled in hopes of hide herself with her cloak. Starlight teased, poking out her tongue as she headed down the crystal stairs to unite with Trixie.  
"Relax Trixie. I was going to tell you about it anyway. But you should probably stop listening in on me. Y’know, incase Twilight finds out.”  
"Ah, good. Glad we are in agreeance then" Trixie released her cloak, watching it elegantly flow in the wind.  
"Of course. I had no doubts." Starlight raised an eyebrow, smirking wider.  
"Ahah.. ha?" Trixie could only stammer.

The two headed toward the spa, Trixie couldn't help but constantly fluff up her mane.  
"Twilight seemed a little tense today, didn’t she?” Trixie smiled to herself cunningly.  
“It may just cause her to get careless when it comes to the next magic lesson..." Trixie chuckled at her realisation, menacingly kicking a rock off the path.  
"I don't know why you're still so adamant about surpassing Twilight. Haven't you learnt yet?"  
Trixie scowled, playfully pushing Starlight aside. "Well, learning isn't the word I would use."  
The trip to the spa was fun. Trixie could make anything entertaining. Walks to the store, the line at Mcsoys, even practicing the same old magic trick. Trixie made it enjoyable, somehow.

The spa was busy today. Somepony had knocked over the front door’s chalkboard in order to scrabble inside. The two ponies stood side by side after finally reserving a spot. Trixie rubbed at her shoulder as the line began to shorten. "How long does it take to get a hooficure!" She shook her hoof angrily at Lotus, who was nearby, tending to an unwashed basin. A hefty cloud of Spa steam washed over the both of them. A stylish young mare standing beside what looked to be her boyfriend pranced out, violet towels wrapped around their freshly washed manes. Trixie looked away in disgust, shaking her head. Starlight gave the couple a friendly wave. The elegant mare looked over, a layer of thick eyeliner covered her eyelashes. "Is there something you needed?" She stuck up her nose at the two. Probably recognising either one of them.  
"Eheh... well- yes actually I was wondering what. Eh." Starlight was tongue tied, unsure of how to approach the question. Trixie stepped in, puffing her mane up with pride. "I think what starrrrlight is trrrrrrying to say is, what was that service you got done?" The stallion looked at his girlfriend, nodding in a petty manner. "It was the new jewel sauna treatment. Good day to you." He nodded his head, almost as if shaken by Trixie's enthusiasm.  
"Trixie! We should totally get that!" Starlight whimpered in excitement, glamorous thoughts consisting of magical lustrous jewel steam flowing through her mane filled her mind. Twilight's classes had left her with one too many split ends. "Hah! As if I'd care for that-" Trixie sneered. "I barely let my own mother touch my mane."  
Starlight sulked, attempting to change Trixie's mind with puppy-eyed looks. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Trixie puffed up her mane once again, stamping her hoof in an attempt to defend against Starlight's cheap trick. "C’mon Trix, it's what best friends would do for each other!"  
Trixie groaned. She couldn't argue with that AND Starlight's stare.  
"Well. What's In it for me?" Trixie pet her mane wearily, eying Starlight suspiciously. Starlight giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'll pay for both of us."  
"Deal!" Exclaimed, tossing her cloak up in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently precision editing chapter 4 and 5! So if you're into this (which you probably aren't) more is on the way. In this chapter I wanted to show how the both of them 'lean on eachother' alot. Especially Trixie. Her good deeds aren't seen enough in the show! She deserves some more moments. Also wanted to draw connections to both of them having well known 'bad' pasts, as well as references to to 'No Second Prances'


	3. Chapter 3

Starlight fetched her purse, however to her surprise it was quickly swept up by Trixie. “Two mane treatments, EXTRA long! Extra hot, and EXTRA jewels!” Trixie empted out Starlight’s bits onto the counter, carefully watching Aloe the service pony count them up. Her thick accent made it hard to understand. “You are… missing two more bits. I-” Trixie stuck up her hoof, silencing the poor register pony. “Fear not! For I, the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIIIIXIE! HAS MONEY TO SPARE!” Starlight looked away in embarrassment as Trixie tugged off her hat. Poking her tongue out, she shook her hat vigorously until two small coins fell onto the table. “E-er, thank you, miss! But please, a little… how you say, quieter?” Aloe smiled awkwardly, sliding the magically appearing bits off the counter.  
“No need to thank me for the free show!” She struck a pose, flapping her cloak in awe of herself.  
“I’m only the BEST magician in all of ponyville!”  
“Keep it down!” A nearby voice called out to Trixie, while a few smaller fillies ran out of the spar door in flight. “That grey haired pony scares me!” Starlight felt a wave of second hand embarrassment wash over her.  
“IT IS NOT GREY! IT IS SILVER! THE COLOR OF-”  
Aloe banged her hooves against the counter, ushering the two down the hall. “You must go now! The Spa is waiting!”

Trixie and Starlight trod down the hall. Starlight was still far too embarrassed to strike up small conversation. That was until she heard Trixie mutter under her breath. “W-what was that Trix?” Starlight’s voice was still shaky from the judgemental stares of the waiting room ponies. “Well. It’s just!” Trixie took off her hat, getting ready to enter the spa room. “My hair is not grey! I am not an elderly pony! It is silver, the color of beauty and victory!” Starlight smiled, noting Trixie’s enthusiasm for such a small feature. “Well. Having grey hair isn’t all bad.” “It’s silver!” Trixie snorted in anger, stomping her foot hard on the ground.  
Starlight’s ears flicked back in surprise. “I was only joking!”  
“Good, you better have been!” Trixie huffed, turning up her nose at Starlight’s statement.  
“It’s not bad to have silver hair.” Starlight enunciated clearly. “It’s an opening point!”  
Trixie raised an eyebrow. “An opening point to… A conversation?”  
Trixie smiled, petting her mane softly. “Mmm, I guess you’re right. It’s like; i’m already unique! The hair is just the icing on the cake!”  
“Well, you’re right but. I thought your mane was blue.”  
Trixie couldn’t believe she’d fallen for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just uploaded this so I could meet the word requirements on FIMFiction. This website is harder to use than I thought

**Author's Note:**

> Just ended up finishing this chapter! Not sure if i'll have the motivation to finish this fic, but i'll try! I've always loved the idea of Starlight seeing Trixie as more than just a friend, especially with how stressed Twi gets. Those two mesh together ;; don't judge me too hard, mkay? This fic is 100% pure fluff! Just so you know :'D


End file.
